Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse
Ein tiefer Ozean voller Geheimnisse ist die siebzehnte Episode der 6.Staffel, in Deutschland wurde sie erstmals am 27.02.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Nachdem Balthazar die Geschichte geändert und die Titanic vor ihrem Untergang bewahrt hat, greift das Schicksal ein und beginnt alle Menschen zu töten, die auf dem Schiff hätten sterben sollen. Castiel erzählt Sam und Dean, dass das Schicksal sehr wütend auf sie ist. Um zu überleben müssen die beiden Brüder das Schicksal töten. Handlung Ein Mann ist in seiner Garage, um ein Autoteil wieder gerade zu biegen. Durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände stolpert er zunächst über ein Skateboard und dann über einen Minigolfball. Er fällt zu Boden und kommt unter dem Garagentor zum Liegen. Der Ball, über den er gestolpert ist, fliegt durch die Luft und stößt dabei gegen das Brett, mit dem er das Garagentor abgestützt hatte. Wie eine Guillotine schießt das Garagentor auf ihn hinunter und enthauptet ihn. Einige Tage später sind die Jungs bei Bobby. Rufus' Tod lastet schwer auf seinen Schultern, aber um dem Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen, stürzt er sich in Recherche über die Mutter aller und ertränkt seinen Kummer in Alkohol. Sie sprechen ihn darauf an, doch der ältere Jäger beteuert, dass alles in Ordnung sei und er lediglich so schnell wie möglich etwas über ihren neuen Gegner herausfinden will. Sie gehen rüber in die Küche, um ihm einen Kaffee zu holen und Sam zeigt Dean einen Zeitungsartikel, in dem über seltsame Todesfälle berichtet wird. Der Mann, der von seinem Garagentor geköpft wurde, ist unter den Opfern, die dort aufgeführt werden. Alle waren blutsverwandt, also vermuten sie einen Familienfluch. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Pennsylvania. Sie fahren einen Mustang und keinen Impala. Als die Brüder weg sind, will sich Bobby noch ein Glas Whiskey einschenken, aber er wird von Ellen daran gehindert. Sie reden über seinen momentanen Zustand und es stellt sich heraus, dass Jo lebt und Ellen mit Bobby verheiratet ist. Die Brüder sind derweil in Pennsylvania angekommen und untersuchen die Garage, in die der Mann umkam. Das EMF-Meter zeigt keine Reaktion, es handelt sich also nicht um einen Geist. Sie überlegen, was es sonst sein könnte, als Sam einen goldenen Faden findet. Dean meint daraufhin, dass die Familie wohl irgendeine Leiche im Keller vergraben hat. Sie teilen sich auf. Sam will mehr über die Familie herausbekommen, während Dean mit den Angehörigen sprechen soll. Der Cousin der drei verstorbenen Russos ist Anwalt und kann Dean gar nicht schnell genug wieder los werden. Er ist sehr genervt und verwirrt wegen der seltsamen Fragen, die ihm Dean stellt und fordert ihn auf sein Büro zu verlassen. Bevor er geht, will Dean ihn noch warnen, aber Russo fasst das als Drohung auf und setzt ihn kurzerhand an die Luft. Etwas später trifft Dean sich wieder mit Sam, der nur herausgefunden hat, dass Russos Urgroßeltern aus Italien sind und 1912 in die USA eingewandert sind. Somit haben sie immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf, warum die Mitglieder dieser Familie sterben. In einem Reisebüro telefoniert eine Angestellte mit einem Kunden. Plötzlich wird die Zeit angehalten und eine blonde Frau mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand taucht auf. Sie nimmt die Schlüssel der Angestellten vom Reisebüro aus der Tasche und platziert sie neben dem Kopierer. Dann streicht sie den Namen der Frau auf einer Liste in ihrem Buch durch und verschwindet wieder, aber hinterlässt dabei einen Goldfaden von dem Lesezeichen des Buches. Die Zeit läuft wieder weiter. Die Angestellte beendet das Telefonat und sucht nach ihren Schlüsseln. Sie findet sie dort, wo die blonde Frau sie platziert hat und durch eine unglückliche, aber wohl von der blonden Frau so geplanten Verkettung von Umständen, wird schließlich der Schal der Angestellten in den Kopierer eingezogen und sie wird stranguliert. Etwas später besichtigen die Brüder den Tatort. Die verstorbene Frau gehörte nicht zur Russo Familie. Es hängt also nicht mit der Familie zusammen. Dean findet den goldenen Faden. Als sie dann Ellen anrufen, teilt sie ihnen mit, dass Jo in Kalifornien an einem ähnlichen Fall dran ist. Ellen und Bobby recherchieren deswegen und finden heraus, dass die Vorfahren aller Verstorbenen mit einem Schiff namens Titanic nach Amerika gekommen sind. Keiner von ihnen hat je von diesem Schiff gehört und Sam setzt sich sofort an dem Laptop, um mehr darüber hinaus zu finden. Aber außer, dass es zu seiner Zeit das weltgrößte Passagierdampfschiff war finden sie zunächst nichts heraus. Nach weiterer Durchsicht der Artikel und Bilder finden sie heraus, dass das Schiff der Kollision mit einem Eisberg entgangen ist, weil der erste Maat ihn rechtzeitig entdeckt hat. Er ist auf einem Bild mit der restlichen Mannschaft zu sehen und die Brüder erkennen, dass es Balthazar ist. Sie führen ein Ritual aus und Balthazar erscheint. Sie sprechen ihn direkt auf das Schiff an und er erklärt ihnen, dass er es vor dem Untergang bewahrt hat, weil er verhindern wollte, dass in der Zukunft ein Film darüber gedreht wird und Celine Dion mit der Filmmusik, die er nicht ausstehen kann, berühmt wird. Die Brüder sind überrascht, denn es hieß ja, die Engel könnten die Geschichte nicht verändern. Balthazar meint dazu, dass es wegen dem Krieg im Himmel keine Regeln mehr gebe und er nun sehr wohl die Geschichte verändern kann. Sam prangert an, dass er durch sein Eingreifen einen Schmetterlingseffekt ausgelöst hat. Der Engel entgegnet, dass sich ja nur kleine Details geändert hätten. Für sie sei eigentlich alles beim Alten geblieben. Sie haben immer noch die Apokalypse abgewendet und es gäbe immer noch den Streit zwischen den Engeln. Sie würden jetzt nur den Mustang fahren und nicht den Impala und Ellen und Jo leben noch, obwohl sie tot sein sollten. Sam meint, dass jetzt aber Tausende andere Leute sterben würden und Dean verlangt von dem Engel, dass er ihnen sagt, wer oder was hinter den Nachfahren der Titanic-Passagiere her sei, doch Balthazar meint nur, dass es ihn nicht kümmern würde und verschwindet wieder. Nach dieser Entdeckung rufen sie sofort Bobby an. Er kann sich nun endlich einen Reim aus allem machen und informiert die Brüder, dass sie es mit dem Schicksal zu tun haben, dass wohl nach Balthazars Eingreifen in die Geschichte versucht, alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Auf Sams Frage, wie man das Schicksal aufhalten könne, antwortet er nur, dass es das Beste sei, wenn sie Balthazar dazu bringen, dass Schiff zu versenken. Dean verrät ihm, dass wenn die Titanic untergeht, Ellen und Jo sterben werden und daraufhin ist Bobby erpicht darauf, dass die Engel das Schiff nicht wieder versenken. Die Brüder haben keine Ahnung, wie sie all die Menschen retten sollen, also entschließen sie sich, erst einmal Mr. Russo zu retten. Sie verfolgen ihn von seiner Arbeit aus und können ihn retten, bevor er von einem Auto überfahren wird. Es nützt jedoch nichts, weil er dann kurz darauf von einem Bus mit seiner Werbung drauf überrollt wird. Während Dean versucht sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, entdeckt Sam die blonde Frau, eine der Schicksalsschwestern, die das ganze von einem Fabrikgebäude aus beobachtet hat. Er macht Dean darauf aufmerksam und sie durchsuchen das Gebäude. Das Schicksal will die Verfolger abschütteln. Sie stoppt die Zeit und dreht überall das Gas auf. Als Deans Taschenlampe die Batterien ausgehen, ist er gezwungen, sein Feuerzeug rauszuholen. Kurz bevor es zu einer Gasexplosion kommen kann, rettet Castiel sie und transportiert sie in einen Wald in Weißrussland. Dean will wissen, was das Schicksal gegen sie hat, sie hätten nichts mit der Titanic zu tun. Der Engel meint, dass sie einen Groll gegen sie hegen würde, weil sie die Apokalypse gestoppt und damit ihren Plan aus dem Ruder geworfen haben. Castiel kennt sie und weiß, dass sie nicht aufhören wird, ehe die Brüder tot sind, also müssen sie sie töten. Er sagt, dass Balthazar eine Waffe hat, mit der er sie töten kann. Die Brüder müssen das Schicksal herausfordern, damit sie sich zeigt und getötet werden kann. Die Brüder meistern einen Parcours aus mehr oder weniger gefährlichen Situationen, bis schließlich der Teil einer Küchenzeile droht, auf sie herab zu stürzen. Die Zeit wird angehalten und Castiel trifft auf die Schicksalsschwester Atropos. Sie ist sauer, denn Castiel habe ihr Leben ruiniert. Gott hätte ihr einen Job gegeben, den sie auch erfolgreich ausgeführt habe, bis Castiel und die Winchester-Brüder dem Plan einen Strich durch die Rechnung gezogen hätten. Der Engel meint, dass Freiheit diesem Plan vorzuziehen sei. Sie erwidert, dass das keine Freiheit sei, sondern das reinste Chaos. Sie hätte das eine lange Zeit mit angesehen, doch das mit der Titanic hätte das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. Castiel schiebt die Schuld auf Balthazar, doch Atropos meint, sie wisse es besser und Balthazar hätte das auf Castiels Anweisung hin getan, damit er neue Seelen für Castiels Kriegsmaschinerie gewinnen kann. Es sei falsch und gefährlich. Der Engel meint, er hätte keine andere Wahl. Sie stellt ihm daraufhin ein Ultimatum. Entweder er sorgt dafür, dass das Schiff ordnungsgemäß unter geht oder sie tötet die Brüder. Es würde ihm auch nichts nützen, sie zu töten, denn sie habe zwei größere Schwestern und die würden Sam und Dean allein aus Rache töten. Es wäre für Castiel unmöglich den Krieg weiter zu führen und gleichzeitig rund um die Uhr auf die Winchesters aufzupassen, denn das Schicksal würde zuschlagen, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet. Während sie spricht, hat sich Balthazar mit einem Engelsschwert von hinten an sie rangeschlichen, um sie zu töten. Er wird von Castiel daran gehindert. Atropos fordert ihn erneut auf, zu tun, was sie ihm gesagt hat und Castiel geht darauf ein. Sam und Dean wachen zu Celine Dions "My heart will go on" im Impala auf. Beide meinen, dass sie alles nur geträumt hätten, bis Castiel auftaucht und ihnen sagt, dass alles für eine kurze Zeit Wirklichkeit war und sie die einzigen seien, die sich dran erinnern könnten, da er wolle, dass sie wissen, dass das Schicksal ein grausames Miststück ist. Sie beide hätten ihm beigebracht, dass man sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen könne und er sei der Meinung, dass es sich lohnt, darum zu kämpfen. Er gaukelt ihnen jedoch weiter vor, dass Balthazar alles nur getan hat, um zu verhindern, dass eine Schnulze gedreht wird. Er verschwindet und die Brüder gehen in Bobbys Haus. Er ist mit einem Buch auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Die Brüder einigen sich, ihm nichts von alldem zu erzählen und ihn schlafen zu lassen. Dean deckt ihn zu. Cast *Dean Winchester - Jensen Ackles *Sam Winchester - Jared Padalecki *Castiel - Misha Collins *Ellen Harvelle - Samantha Ferris *Bobby Singer - Jim Beaver *Balthazar - Sebastian Roché *Atropos - Katie Walder *Mr. Russo - Jason Schombing Kreaturen *Engel Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel